Murmures d'une intimité
by Nadege
Summary: Alors que l'Univers en transition se prépare à la récolte de la tempête semée, deux êtres, un couple parmi tant d'autres, jouissent de leur seconde chance. Et ce malgré la menace qui plane sur leur bonheur dans lequel ils baignent avec félicité...


_Updated le 07/08/11_

___Merci à Coralie91, pour son travail, qui est devenue en quelque sorte ma bêta ! Encore merci ! _

Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient au vénérable Russel T. Davies ainsi qu'à la BBC. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

Résumé : Alors que l'Univers en transition se prépare à la récolte de la tempête semée, deux êtres, un couple parmi tant d'autres, jouissent de leur seconde chance. Et ce malgré la menace qui plane sur leur bonheur dans lequel ils baignaient avec félicité...

Ce one-shot est une suite de ma précédente fanfiction "La clef des souvenirs". Et fera le lien avec deux autres one-shot entre cette fanfiction, première partie -complète avec un dénouement- d'une histoire qui se découpe en deux actes qui se poursuit dans une seconde partie en cours de réécriture.

* * *

Coucou ! Tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour ! Et ce avec le premier des trois one-shot que je vous avais promis ! Le second arrivera début juillet. Sinon que dire de la seconde partie. La réécriture se passe assez bien (malgré quelques problèmes rencontrés). Ca avance lentement mais sûrement ! Je sais, pas aussi vite que vous le voudriez ! Mais, ce que je peux vous confier, c'est que cette seconde partie fera entre 30 et 35 chapitres... Alors soyez patient !

Sinon, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews depuis que "La clef des souvenirs" est terminée. Merci à Virg05, OrangeMetallique, MyaParker, Sunny angel, My-Dr-Rodney-Mckay, Mordax6 et Cathyouchka (avec laquelle j'adore bavarder !). Et puis, à Cap'tain Rily !

Voilà, voilà... Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! J'y répondrais avec le plus grand plaisir !

Bon allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! A la prochaine !

* * *

**Murmures d'une intimité**

Un énième matin de sa longue vie se profilait. Du moins, si on pouvait appeler cela un matin, le fait de se réveiller après un long sommeil réparateur lorsqu'on vivait dans un lieu où le temps, la notion d'heure et de minute n'avait aucune réelle signification. Sous la couette se soulevant à intervalles régulières, se dessinait une silhouette d'un être bien particulier. Le Docteur, flamboyant et sombre Seigneur du Temps, étalé de tout son long à travers le lit dormait à poing fermé. Il poussa un soupir et se tourna avant de gigoter dans un bruissement de drap. Il commençait à se réveiller tout doucement, les derniers restes de son rêve qui s'en allait ne laissant derrière lui que des sensations fugaces. Il tendit le bras puis se mit à tâter la place à côté de lui. Avec un grognement, il constata qu'elle était vide. Vide de cette présence désormais indispensable, voir vitale. Néanmoins, la place était encore délicieusement chaude. Il parvient à la conclusion que cela faisait peu de temps que la présence lui avait faussé compagnie. Par tous les astres que comptait cet univers, il détestait quand elle faisait ça.

Le gallifréen remua doucement pour aller vers cette place emplit de cette chaleur si douce et familière. Cette tiédeur qui l'enveloppait comme une couverture pleine de tendresse. Il enfouit le visage dans l'oreiller tout en humant cet enivrant parfum de fleurs sauvages, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Saisissant l'oreiller dans ses bras, il se permit un soupir d'extase. Il était bien. Tellement bien. Comme, il ne l'avait jamais été.

C'était tellement incroyable ce qu'il vivait depuis quelques temps. Cela paraissait complètement improbable... Que cela pouvait passer pour un phantasme, une folie de sa part. Il y a des matins en se réveillant, où il se demandait encore si ce n'était pas qu'une simple hallucination, s'il n'était pas dans un rêve sans fin. Et pourtant, c'était bien la réalité. Une invraisemblable réalité. Impensable pour lui à une certaine époque. Jamais dans sa vie d'homme, il n'avait été aussi heureux, si apaisé. Dire qu'il était comblé était bien en dessous de tout. L'extase à l'état pur. Un bonheur sans nom, sans fin.

Dorénavant, il partageait ce lit chassant ainsi sa solitude. Et le froid qui avait si souvent accompagné ses réveils n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ce lit était devenu le leur. Ainsi que le témoin privilégié de moments charnels, voluptueux mais tout autant empreint de tendresse, de complicité et d'une joie pure.

A l'intérieur de sa bulle de béatitude, le Docteur replongea dans un demi-sommeil. Pourtant, il éprouvait un manque. Une présence palpable, cette douceur personnifiée au creux de ses bras. Et ce manque s'introduisait insidieusement en lui. La place chaude ne commençait plus à lui suffire. Où était donc passée sa princesse Aurore qu'il réveillait par un tendre baiser ? Il émit un grognement qu'une oreille avertie aurait reconnu comme un appel au secours. Il attendit quelques secondes sans quoi que ce soit ne se passe. Il dut se résoudre à son plus grand regret à quitter l'intimité de la couette afin de se lever. Quoique... Il adorait la perspective d'un bonjour. Un bonjour qu'il ne manquerait en aucun cas...

Alors, le gallifréen rassembla toute sa volonté pour s'arracher à sa couette. Il se redressa, s'étira, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Assit dans son lit, il laissa vagabonder son regard partout dans la chambre, les paupières encore alourdies par le sommeil. Aucune présence mais une douce mélodie fredonnée provenant de la salle de bain attenante se faufila jusqu'au creux de ses oreilles. Il sourit. La présence qu'il recherchait était là-bas. Après un nouveau bâillement, les doigts passant sur sa barbe naissante, il posa les pieds sur le sol.

Et, c'est un Docteur, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon, qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain, la main dans les cheveux -un tantinet, ce matin- rebelles, pour tenter de les recoiffer mais ne fit que les tirer vers leurs extrémités.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à une vision enchanteresse -voir tout simplement divine- en passant le seuil de la salle de bain, le gallifréen tomba nez à nez avec une chose... Verte et jaune. Son cerveau pas encore tout à fait réveillé sortit complètement de sa léthargie. Il recula instinctivement d'un pas. La dite chose ne bougea pas alors prenant son courage à deux mains, il se mit à la scruter des pieds à la tête.

Elle possédait une paire de jambes longues et fines à n'en plus finir, d'une merveilleuse et douce peau laiteuse, et de longs cheveux blonds rassemblés en une queue de cheval. Le tout appartenait à une jeune femme bien particulière. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa d'un regard soupçonneux.

- Original comme nouvelle approche, lança t-elle. Mais laisse-moi te dire que je préfère de loin la bonne vieille méthode.

Le Docteur inclina légèrement la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, il ne finirait jamais d'être surpris avec elle. Il se remit à observer avec cette fois-ci une tendresse toute particulière, cette étonnante jeune femme plantée au milieu de la pièce, vêtue d'une chemise d'homme, chapardée bien entendue dans sa penderie comme d'habitude. Son visage était recouvert par une drôle de texture verte, inconnue à sa connaissance. Curieux, il avança une main et toucha du bout des doigts cette étrange mixture quelque peu pâteuse.

- Rose Tyler ! S'exclama t-il. Quelle catastrophe as-tu encore provoqué ?

La boutade n'eut pas l'effet attendu sur la jeune femme, alors que le gallifréen se mordait la langue depuis quelques secondes afin de se retenir de rire devant le ridicule de la situation, et plus particulièrement de l'accoutrement de sa compagne. Celle-ci se contentait -du moins pour le moment- de continuer à le fixer de ses pupilles pailletés de points dorés, avec une moue malgré tout qu'il trouvait adorable sur son visage. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, le Docteur éclata de rire.

Rose Tyler fronça des sourcils. Elle se trouvait face à son compagnon plié en deux, se moquant ouvertement d'elle. Où étaient donc passées ses bonnes manières ? S'il jouait à ce jeu, elle possédait quelques informations croustillantes sur lui. De quoi égratigner quelque peu dans cet Univers la Légende et de lui faire ravaler son sourire moqueur. Non, mais... Monsieur allait apprendre à ses dépends qu'on ne se moquait pas d'une femme qui prenait soin d'elle. Un sourire fourbe fleurit sur le visage de Rose. Il allait voir de quoi, elle était capable en riposte. Oh ! Que oui...

Le gallifréen toujours à rire aux éclats n'eut pas conscience du petit manège de sa compagne. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Rose se saisit de son tube qui contenait cette fameuse pâte verte, passa derrière lui afin de lui bloquer la sortie et verrouilla la porte de la salle de bains. Puis, elle avança à pas de loup vers lui, une lueur de malice éclairant ses prunelles.

Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, ni comment -mais apparemment Miss Tyler avait pris quelques cours d'arts martiaux lors de son séjour dans le Monde de Pete-, le Docteur se retrouva allongé sur le sol de la salle de bain avec une Rose espiègle assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle tenait son tube d'une main et de l'autre elle tentait de barbouiller son visage avec la fameuse mixture.

- Je me souviens qu'un jour, fit-elle, tu avais déclaré avoir une mauvaise peau... Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons y remédier...

Sur ces quelques paroles, la jeune femme en tartina une bonne couche sur son compagnon. Un « Arrête ! » peu motivé de la part du gallifréen fut étouffé par un nouveau éclat de rire. Il tenta de lui arracher le tube des mains. Cependant, en voyant sa manœuvre, elle l'éloigna de sa portée. Elle déversa tout son contenu dans sa paume et le jeta à travers la pièce avant d'achever le travail. Le Docteur, qui se débattait -quoiqu'avec peu de force- réussit à voler un peu de mixture pour réajuster à sa manière le maquillage de sa compagne. Ils s'amusaient de leur querelle enfantine, leurs éclats de rire résonnant dans toute la pièce.

Essoufflés, tartinés de part et d'autre de la fameuse mixture, un sourire radieux sur leurs lèvres, ils s'étaient perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Le gallifréen leva sa main pour caresser la pommette de sa compagne.

- Bonjour belle demoiselle, la salua t-il.

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui tout en recherchant un endroit où elle n'avait pas étalé son produit de beauté. N'en trouvant aucun, elle se rabattit en lui déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Puis, elle s'allongea sur lui, posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et décida de ne plus y bouger.

Le Docteur eut un sourire plein de tendresse. Il ferma les paupières un instant. Il sentait les doigts de sa compagne courir sur son torse tout en traçant des chemins sinueux. Il inspira profondément. C'était ça la vie avec Rose. Des moments de complicités, des éclats de rires mais aussi des moments très tendres comme celui-ci. Il aimait ça. Il ne vivait plus que pour ces moments. Elle était tellement elle, si spontanée, si pétillante de vie. Elle était une bouffée d'oxygène, son bout de paradis, celui qu'il avait tant attendu dans sa vie. La vie n'avait jamais été si douce...

- Rose...

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme poussa un soupir d'extase.

- Dis, on ne va pas tout de même rester comme ça, toute la journée ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Lui répliqua t-elle. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu faisais un excellent oreiller ?

Le gallifréen rit légèrement et passa sa main sur ses cheveux. Oreiller officiel de Miss Tyler, il adorait cette idée. Et ferait le plus bel effet sur son C.V de Seigneur du Temps.

- Tu es belle, lui déclara t-il.

La jeune femme releva la tête et croisa son regard espiègle. Cela la surprenait toujours. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Son compagnon n'était jamais avare de mot habituellement, sauf pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il préférait le plus souvent les gestes aux mots. Et parce que finalement, un de ses regards valait bien plus qu'une longue déclaration passionnée.

- Et ce, rajouta t-il, même avec ce truc vert sur ton visage !

- Vil flatteur ! S'exclama t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule.

Le gallifréen éclata de rire. Pas un rire ironique, sans joie, comme autrefois, où une certaine tristesse s'en faisait écho. Non, c'était un rire léger, gai et rayonnant. Épanoui d'une certaine manière. Et Rose adorait le voir dans cette forme d'euphorie, ses traits détendus, l'air plus jeune et surtout déchargé de ce poids qui pesait en permanence sur ses épaules.

Il passa ses mains sous sa chemise, les fit glisser le long de son dos, tout en la caressant du bout des doigts. Puis, il l'étreignit de ses deux bras pour l'obliger à s'allonger sur lui de nouveau. Elle se laissa volontiers faire et se blottit dans ses bras, nichant le nez dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le lent et hypnotique mouvement des doigts de son compagnon sur son dos. Il était toujours aussi tendre et câlin. Elle aimait ces moments là. Ce n'était pas le Docteur et Rose. Mais juste lui et elle. Deux êtres, deux amoureux parmi tant d'autres dans l'Univers, quelque peu sans doute plus atypique que les autres parce qu'ils avaient vécu des choses terribles l'un et l'autre. Et peut-être aussi car ils étaient conscients du caractère éphémère et extrêmement fragile de la vie, qu'un rien pouvait la briser. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, accompagnés du doux murmure du Tardis.

- Mon Docteur...

- Hum...

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller courir, aujourd'hui.

Le Docteur se demanda ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, cette fois-ci. La dernière fois, elle avait décidé de faire le tri dans ses affaires. L'ancienne Rose avait dû faire de la place à la nouvelle Rose. Résultat, des piles de vêtements partout dans sa chambre. La majeure partie avait trouvé sa place dans la garde-robe du Tardis, le reste tout simplement à la poubelle. Et de cause à conséquence, le lendemain fut une journée de shopping afin que sa penderie se retrouve de nouveau pleine à craquer ! Et devinez quel rôle s'était-il vu attribué...

- Ah ! Et qu'est ce que Miss Tyler a envie de faire, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit-elle avant de rajouter avec toute la candeur dont elle savait faire preuve. Et, si tu nous faisais couler un bain ?

Le gallifréen sentit un énorme frisson le parcourir jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Qui disait bain, disait savonnette et le plus souvent dérapage. Dérapage qui signifiait une longue et douce torture de la part de sa compagne sur sa personne. Un véritable supplice. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour elle. Un simple jeu bien innocent auquel il perdait la plupart du temps. Jeu qui consistait pour elle d'entreprendre de le laver de la tête au pied. Il frémit, rien qu'à la pensée de ses mains graciles effleurant son corps, se retiraient, s'insinuaient dans les replis, se refermaient sur les reliefs... Il était entièrement à sa merci. À l'agonie mais jamais été autant si proche du paradis. Et, il n'avait compris que sa douleur lorsque Miss Tyler avait finalement eu pitié de lui.

- Non, lui répondit-il.

- Non ?

Il était un Seigneur du Temps. Pas un jouet entre les mains, aussi douces soit il, de Rose Tyler.

- Non, répéta t-il sûr de lui.

- C'est ton dernier mot ? Minauda t-elle.

Un autre frisson glissa le long de son échine. Qu'était-elle en train de faire avec lui ? Le faisait-elle mijoter ? Mais comment avait-il fait pour résister aussi longtemps face aux ravages que provoquaient cette femme en lui ?

- Oui, fit-il en rassemblant toute sa volonté pour ne pas tomber entre ses griffes.

- Tant pis, lui murmura t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Elle l'embrassa derrière le lobe de l'oreille. Un de ses endroits préférés -et, elle le connaissait son Docteur, sur le bout des doigts. Qu'elle caressa tendrement du bout de la langue. Les yeux clos, le gallifréen gémit involontairement.

- Tu triches ! Protesta t-il d'un ton boudeur.

- Tu n'es qu'un mauvais perdant, déclara t-elle amusée de sa réaction.

Le Docteur rencontra le regard de sa compagne. Elle l'observait avec cet air effronté. Si jeune et toujours si insolente ! Et, il adorait ce trait de caractère. Ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes avec beaucoup de malice, attendant que l'autre ne résiste plus. N'y tenant plus, il réduisit l'écart qui séparait ses lèvres des siennes, si attirantes, si tentantes. Et au diable, le produit de beauté ! Plus rien ne comptait que la saveur de sa bouche et la douceur de sa peau. Rose ne manqua pas de noter l'assombrissement significatif de son regard. Elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Mais avant tout, elle accentua la pression de sa bouche pour répondre au baiser dévorant de son amant. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment puis reprirent leur position initiale tout en soupirant d'aise. Il l'enlaça un peu plus fort contre lui, aimant la sensation de ce corps contre le sien.

- Tu t'es levée cette nuit, constata soudainement le gallifréen.

Il la sentit aussitôt se tendre contre lui.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Le Docteur soupira intérieurement. Si seulement, c'était juste cela. Mais, c'était autre chose que sa compagne lui cachait. Elle ne lui dirait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se levait en pleine nuit et qu'elle quittait la chambre pour disparaître pendant de longs moments quelque part dans le Tardis. La dernière fois, elle était revenue avec des marques de griffures sur ses avants bras. Des entailles pratiquement jusqu'au sang. Comme si elle avait voulu se faire du mal physiquement pour palier à une autre douleur plus intense. Et lui qu'était-il sensé faire face à cela ? Il n'avait rien dit et elle n'avait même pas essayé de s'expliquer. Qui était-il pour forcer Rose à se confier ? Il n'avait aucun droit de lui faire la leçon. Alors, il avait dû se contenter de la soigner, tout en lui montrant son désarroi et son inquiétude devant ces plaies qu'elle s'était infligée.

- Rose, si tu...

- Je suis juste allée faire un tour, le coupa t-elle doucement.

Juste un tour... Alors pourquoi le Tardis la protégeait-elle durant ces absences ? Elle le gardait éloignée de sa compagne. Que se passait-il pendant ces moments là ? Il avait bien essayé de suivre la jeune femme, sauf que le Tardis l'en avait empêché en le faisant tourner en rond. Et s'il avait le malheur de se réveiller lorsque Rose quittait ses bras pour se lever en plein milieu de la nuit, le Tardis faisait en sorte qu'il se rendorme aussitôt.

- Et si tu me racontais quelque chose, au lieu de te faire du souci pour rien ?

Si elle savait... C'était plutôt une boule d'angoisse permanente dans son ventre qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... Une peur non irrationnelle de la perdre qui l'accompagnait.

- Rose, je...

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle ne voulait à aucun prix lui dire quoi que ce soit sur ses absences. C'était sa blessure. Cette cicatrice que le Mal réveillait telle une plaie béante lors de ses crises. Il fallait qu'elle le protège de Louve, qu'elle le garde à l'écart. C'était le « nous » qui était en jeu, ce qu'elle était en train de construire avec son Docteur. Elle ne laisserait pas le Mal se mettre en travers d'eux.

- S'il te plaît... Le supplia t-elle.

Le gallifréen s'en étonna. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de supplier. Ni son genre de lui laisser entrevoir cette vulnérabilité. Elle avait l'air soudainement perdue et encore plus terriblement fragile. Il resserra son étreinte. La jeune femme lui en fut reconnaissante de ne pas insister et se détendit dans ses bras.

- Ma mère me racontait les histoires que lui confiaient les Astres, se lança t-il après un moment.

Rose releva la tête et posa son menton sur le torse de son Docteur. Il avait jusque là peu parlé de sa mère. Au cours des derniers temps, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur lui. La nouveauté de leur relation avait laissé place à un début d'habitude. Celle en particulier où la plupart du temps, ils s'installaient dans le fauteuil de la chambre pour parler. C'était toujours autant grisant pour elle de se retrouver assise sur ses genoux et qu'il lui fasse partager son histoire, ses souvenirs. Son compagnon était enfin lui-même, sans artifice, sans pudeur, sans tricherie, sans appréhension. Elle lui racontait aussi ce qui s'était passé de son côté dans le monde de Pete. L'évolution de l'Institut Torchwood, des responsabilités que lui incombaient d'être le bras droit de Peter Tyler, de ses enquêtes avec Mickey, des menaces auxquelles elle avait dû faire front, de son petit frère aussi.

Ce qu'il en était ressorti de ces confidences était que la vie de son compagnon avait été marquée par l'instabilité permanente depuis qu'il était devenu un renégat. Il avait passé son temps à courir d'un endroit à un autre, à tenter de nouvelles expériences, à aller au devant des dangers, à toujours aller au-delà de ses limites. Cependant, il n'avait jamais réellement évoqué les premières années de sa vie.

- Chez les Seigneurs du Temps, la notion de famille n'est pas la même que chez les Humains. Elle n'y était pas déjà très développée, d'ailleurs. Enfin sauf quand tu grandis avec une mère comme la mienne.

Rose observa quelque chose d'étrange chez son compagnon, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'à cet instant. Son visage se métamorphosait.

- Elle avait une notion très particulière de la famille, sourit-il, qui avait la particularité de faire grincer des dents les Seigneurs du Temps. Même si cette famille se résumait à seulement deux membres.

- Elle t'a élevé toute seule ? L'interrogea Rose, surprise de cet aveu.

- Oui, jusqu'à mes huit ans où l'Académie prenait la relève en quelque sorte. Mais, cela n'a pas été si facile pour elle ayant eu l'audace de souiller son sang et celui des Seigneurs du Temps en me mettant au monde.

Il se tût, se gratta la joue, enlevant par la même occasion un morceau de son masque improvisé qui avait fini par sécher. Rose avait tout un tas de questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres, notamment sur son père, sur la raison pour laquelle sa mère avait souillé le sang de sa race en l'ayant. Cependant, elle avait appris que les réponses aux questions qui se posaient auraient leur réponse tôt au tard. Il lui fallait être juste patiente.

- Il faut que tu saches, Rose, que ma mère avait un rôle particulier dans notre société. Elle ne faisait partie d'aucun Chapitre. Elle avait une certaine forme de liberté, évoluant au grès de ses envies.

- Un peu comme toi, finalement, lui souffla sa compagne.

- Oui, rit-il légèrement à la comparaison avec sa mère. Mais, c'est par ce rôle qu'elle tenait que les Seigneur du Temps ne l'ont pas répudiée. Et qu'ils ont eu un peu plus d'indulgence à son égard en lui laissant la possibilité de me garder et de m'élever parce qu'elle était la dernière de sa caste.

Rose perçut dans le ton de son compagnon quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté, à une certaine adoration qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu pour une personne particulière.

- Elle avait un rôle de grande importance équivalente aux hautes magistratures. De ton monde, ce qui se rapproche le plus à sa fonction, ce serait la Sibylle dans l'antiquité.

- Une prêtresse ? Lança étonnée Rose que les Seigneurs du Temps aient une certaine croyance dans la divinité.

- Non, pas dans le sens du divin, ni celui de la prophétie comme tu le penses. Ce n'est ni une religion, ni l'art de pratiquer la divination. En tant que Seigneur du Temps, je possède une sorte d'instinct du temps, je peux voir ce qui s'est passé, ce qui se passe, et ce qui pourrait se passer. Je suis un être capable de regarder une chose sans rien manquer de ce qui m'entoure, en lien étroit avec l'Univers lui-même. Ma mère, elle...

Le gallifréen s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots avant de poursuivre :

- Elle avait la faveur des Astres. Elle leur servait d'intermédiaire pour communiquer avec les Seigneurs du Temps.

Rose le regarda quelque peu perplexe.

- Les Astres ne sont pas que de simples étoiles ou des planètes, continua t-il. Ils représentent chacun un son, une voix pour composer le chant céleste de l'Univers guidant les Seigneurs du Temps depuis leurs origines. Ma mère comprenait ce que les Astres étaient. Elle écoutait leurs confidences sur l'Univers, transmettait leur sagesse céleste ainsi que leurs avertissements. Elle, seule, maîtrisait l'art de lire un ciel étoilé comme dans un livre ouvert et d'en percer ses secrets.

La jeune femme était fascinée et émerveillée par ce que son compagnon lui expliquait. Elle avait l'impression de revivre le moment où il lui expliquait ce qu'il était par la rotation de la Terre. Il y avait une telle tendresse dans ses prunelles qu'elle ne put s'en détacher, aspirée par la profondeur infinie de son regard. Elle lâcha un « whaou » dans un souffle, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Elle n'était en aucun cas la représentation de l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire du rôle que lui avaient confié les Astres. Elle était tout sauf l'émanation de la sagesse et de la retenue. Elle débordait de vie, était excentrique, enthousiaste, passionnée... (Il s'interrompit en apercevant le sourire de sa compagne). Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, lui répondit-elle, son sourire qui s'élargissait. C'est juste que je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça...

- Comme quoi ?

- Heureux, sans cette tristesse lorsque tu me fais partager d'autres de tes souvenirs.

Et, la jeune femme en comprenait la raison. Car, elle n'avait plus face à elle, l'homme mais le petit garçon qu'il avait été. Cet enfant qui ne cessait d'éprouver une admiration, un amour inconditionnel pour sa mère. C'était quelque peu déroutant pour elle. Elle avait tendance à oublier que le Docteur, ce puissant Seigneur du Temps, n'avait pas toujours été un homme. Avant tout, il n'avait été qu'un gamin forgeant l'adulte qu'il était devenu par les obstacles, les épreuves, les difficultés rencontrés sur son chemin.

- Et parce que tu as le même regard en ce moment, poursuivit-elle en laissant glisser ses doigts sur la courbe de sa mâchoire. Celui que tu as lorsque tu contemples la voûte stellaire.

Il sourit. Un beau sourire illuminant son visage où s'exprimait la douceur et la tendresse. Il se saisit de sa main, paume contre paume, il croisa leurs doigts.

- Ma mère me racontait ainsi que les Astres perpétuent les légendes perdues, des trésors égarés, oubliés, cachés dans les brumes mystérieuses du passé. Ils sont la mémoire des temps anciens et tout autant des objets de mystère et de fascination.

Rose bien calée sur le gallifréen n'en perdait pas une miette.

- Leurs existences n'a pas de début, poursuivit-il en jouant avec leurs doigts, si ce n'est la création de l'Univers même et ils ne connaîtront pas de fin, sinon, à l'extinction du ciel étoilé. Des immortels sur l'océan du temps, répondant à leurs propres lois célestes guidant et veillant les êtres qui savent les écouter, tout en leur confiant leurs légendes. L'une d'elle, que ma mère me racontait souvent a bercé toute mon enfance. Celle d'un dieu solitaire dérivant parmi ces Astres, gardien de l'Équilibre Suprême...

La jeune femme, charmée par ses talents de conteur, retenait son souffle.

- Et si je te la racontais plutôt confortablement installés dans le fauteuil ou bien dans notre lit ? Fit soudainement le gallifréen en rompant la magie qui opérait.

- Pourquoi ? Lui répliqua t-elle polissonne. On n'est pas bien ici ?

La réponse de la jeune femme était accompagnée par un petit sourire ensorceleur sous lequel, il se sentit fondre. Elle l'entendit soupirer. Elle venait de gagner. Elle le connaissait par cœur son Docteur et elle se promettait de lui laisser la victoire la prochaine fois.

Il était en train de craquer. Une nouvelle fois. Il allait encore lui céder. Jamais une femme, ni une quelconque créature, l'avait autant mené par le bout du nez que Rose. De toutes façons, il ne lui résistait jamais bien longtemps. Elle le savait. Mais pour tout dire, il aimait assez ça. Et, puis elle n'en abusait jamais.

- Très bien ! Râla t-il. Et Miss Tyler le veut à quel parfum son bain ?


End file.
